


You're always my first choice

by AquaFlowerBee



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Adam is alive, Everyone Is Alive, F/M, Keith & Pidge | Katie Holt Friendship, M/M, Pining, Present Tense, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, plance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2018-08-25
Packaged: 2019-07-01 11:04:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15772836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AquaFlowerBee/pseuds/AquaFlowerBee
Summary: Pidge has had a crush on Lance since the garrison days. But she didn't get to think or react on it with all the Voltron and Zarkon troubles, now that the team is back on earth, and they've got some time to recuperate and relax she has the time to think about it, but after seeing Allura and Lance together she begins to think she might be too late.--Set after season 7? kind of.A lot of Keith and Pidge friendship just thrown in there for good measure, I also kept Adam alive because why not?





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter was pretty rushed and its kinda subpar if I'm being honest with myself but I hope you enjoy it even just a little to stick around for this fic :)

Pidge had slowly developed a crush on Lance over the year they’d been with Voltron, if she was being honest with herself it started when they were in the garrison. She’d kept it to herself knowing for a fact that Lance had a massive crush on Princess Allura and that she was so busy with finding her father and Matt, plus she thought or hoped really, that Lance’s crush on Allura would’ve died down by now especially after the whole Lotor situation.

But as Pidge sat on the edge of what could be considered a cliff, she looked down and watched Lance flirt shamelessly with Allura, who from what Pidge could see was blushing.

Pidge sighed, being too preoccupied with watching Lance and Allura she didn't hear Keith walking up behind her.

“Hey,” Keith said.

Pidge jumped and spun around “You scared me.”

“Sorry,” Keith replied, “What are you doing up here?”

“Can I ask you something?” Pidged asked ignoring Keith’s original question.

“Sure.” 

“But you can’t mention this to anyone else,” Pidge said. 

Keith was getting confused by the minute but agreed anyway “Uh… sure”

Pidge looked down at her feet nervously, her brain was telling her not to bring anything up, but her heart needed to ask “So… um… do you think I'm too boyish?” her stomach tightened as she waited for his reply.

“What?” Keith asked just as confused as before “What do you mean?”

“Do you think I’m too boyish?” Pidge repeated wrapping her arms around herself in the way she always did when she was in need of comfort and began to ramble “I’m not tall with long legs like Allura, I don't have long pretty hair like Romelle, I don't wear pretty dresses, and outfits like most girls and I’m not really sure I could even name any makeup products.”

At the end of her rant, she could feel the heat radiating off of her cheeks, Keith stood before her frowning.

“Pidge there's nothing wrong with your height or hair or even the way you dress,” Keith said matter-of-factly, “What’s happened to make you feel like this?”

“Nothing,” Pidge replied too quickly. 

“Well now I know for sure somethings up,” Keith said and sat down next to Pidge, once he sat down he got a clear view of what pidge could see, which was Lance who was still flirting overtly with Allura, Keith thought for a minute trying to consider why this could have upset Pidge, then it clicked “Do you like Lance?”

Pidge’s face noticeably turned red “of course I do, he’s my friend.” she tried to brush it off as if that was all he was to her.

“Pidge I hate to break it to you, but you do know you wear your emotions clearly on your face?” 

She sighed and pulled her knees to her chest, she wrapped her arms tightly around them and rested her head on top, this was her usual position when she was upset “So what if I do?” she mumbled.

Keith was never the best person to go to if you wanted to be comforted, he just wasn't good at it, but Zethrid was right, everyone had a soft spot for Pidge. He wrapped his arm around her small shoulders and pulled her to his side tightly “Lance is an idiot, I’ve been saying it for years.”

Pidges let out a breathy laugh as tears well up in her eyes “I know he’d never like me back, so why does it hurt so much?” 

Keith thought for a minute “Love hurts I suppose.” 

And with that, Pidge let the tears she’d been holding in, for what felt like years, fall down her face.


	2. Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith knows what Pidge needs and Lance says the wrong thing unintentionally.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey yall thanks for sticking around, my writing is still rough but I got chapter two out way earlier than expected, chapter three might be a little later than I'd like because of health reasons but ya girls going to try her best :)

Once Pidge had cried until she could physically cry no more, Keith stood up and offered her his hand “Come on, I think a shower will do you some good.”

She took his hand and he helped her up from the dusty ground they were sitting on, she didn't let go of his hand once she was standing, and he didn't pull away either, they walked hand in hand back towards the house the garrison had set up for all the paladins of Voltron to live in while they got settled in back on earth.

The two didn't speak as they walked into the large bricked house but they didn't need to, and it wasn’t until they walked up to the bathroom did Keith break their silence “You take a hot shower and I’ll go see what I can make you to eat.”

Before Keith could turn to leave Pidge threw herself in his arms “Thank you, you made me feel a little better.” she said, her words muffled by her face being pressed up against his chest but he heard her none-the-less. 

He wrapped his arms around her, trying his best not to be awkward about it “What are friends for right?” 

She pulled back from their hug and wiped her eyes and gave him a small smile before turning and walking into the bathroom, she shut the door behind her, being on an Altean ship for so long she assumed the door would lock automatically behind her, she gave it no thought and began to strip out of her dirty clothes, she really needed to pick up some of her clothes from home soon as the ones she wore currently were getting really old and ratty.

Stepping under the hot shower water relaxed her immediately, the water wetting her hair and face, sliding down her pale shoulders and arms. The water engulfed her in warmth like a hug from one of her parents. After washing her hair and body she turned the water off and wrapped herself in a large fluffy towel, she was brushing her hair when the door to the bathroom swung open, she dropped the brush from shock and grabbed the towel that was wrapped around her in a tight grip and quickly turned to see who opened the door, it was her worst nightmare when she saw Lance standing there hand still on the bathroom doors handle, he looked down at her, he’d never seen her face this clearly before, she wasn't wearing her glasses and her wet hair was brushed out of her face, he could see her large hazel eyes clearly and the smattering of freckles on her nose and cheeks.

She stared at him and his eyes travelled all over her face, she didn't speak up until his eyes fell onto her still damp pale shoulders.

“LANCE!” she yelled as she felt her cheeks heat up in what she hoped wasn't a visible blush.

He jumped and looked back up to her eyes “Sorry.” he said and shut the door as quickly as he opened it.

She was mortified, ‘didn't he knock?!’ She thought to herself angrily, she wasn't angry at Lance per se, she mainly was angry at herself for not remembering to lock the door, she was on earth now and she needed to remember that. 

Pidge looked at herself in the mirror noticing her reddened cheeks, she covered her cheeks with her hands, squeezing her eyes shut she tried to remove the thoughts that ran through her head and get on with her day.

___________

 

Upon walking out of the bathroom, Pidge was now dressed in her green pyjamas which were the only clean clothes she owned, she wasn't wearing her glasses and her hair was tied back into a small wet ponytail. 

Walking into the kitchen she saw Keith at the stove cooking something that smelt amazing and sat at the dining table was Lance who looked at her sheepishly.

“Sorry about that Pidge,” Lance said.

She sat down across from him on the long marble table, exhaustion from that past week and a half finally setting in, she leant her head on the cool top of the table. 

“It's va bene,” she replied, Italian slipping from her lips like it always did when she was overtired.

Keith brought over the food he made for Pidge placing it in front of her and tapping her on the shoulder, she raised her head from the table and saw the bowl of food, she grabbed it eagerly out of hunger and curiosity as to what Keith had made her, it was vegetables and polenta, she was surprised he knew her favourite comfort food let alone how to cook it.

“It might not be as amazing as your moms but I tried,” Keith explained.

“Keith, just the fact that you tried is more than enough,” Pidge said as she dug her fork into the food and took a large mouthful, he was right it wasn't nearly as good as her moms polenta but it was still good and just what she’d needed right now, she sank down in her chair happily.

“It's okay then?” Keith asked.

“così buono,” She said contently. 

“So…” Lance interrupted “Is everyone taking dates tonight?” 

Pidge sat up at Lance’s question, she continued to eat as she eyed the two males in the room, Keith walked back over to the stove to clean up the dirty dishes he’d created while making Pidges food.

The silence continued until Pidge swallowed and asked: “For what?”

“For the annual ceremony they’re holding for us,” Lance said.

It clicked and Pidge remembered all of a sudden, she obviously didn't have a date, she didn't even remember that there was a ceremony tonight. Lance was staring at her waiting for an answer to his previous question, Pidge just shrugged.

Lance looked over to Keith “Well I’m assuming Keith is going with Acxa, Hunk will be taking Shay, Shiro and Adam will obviously be going together and Allura agreed to go as my date, so that leaves you Pidge.”

‘Of course it does’ she thought to herself ‘I’m always the one left out in these types of situations’ 

She angrily stabbed her fork into an innocent broccoli floret “I’m going by myself.” she stated.

“What? You can’t go by yourself!” Lance said standing up to make his point

Keith turned around from where he was washing a pot to see Lance standing and Pidge holding in some kind explosive emotion, and then an idea came to his mind, after he had what people would consider making up and becoming friends with James Griffin, he had been asking Keith about Pidge or as her called her Katie, he was asking about her skills and if ‘the tall Hunk one’ was her boyfriend, and Keith, being the ever so observant one that he was, figured he had a bit of a crush on Pidge.

“She’s not going alone” Keith butted in before an unwanted argument could break out between the two paladins.

Both their heads spun to look at Keith, and both had expressions of confusion painted on their faces, he looked at Pidge who raised an eyebrow at him as if to ask what he was getting at.

“She’s going with James.” He said turning back around to finish washing the pots and waited for it 

‘in Three... Two… One...’ 

“WHAT?!” Lance yelled “YOU MEAN JAMES GRIFFIN?! JAMES GRIFFIN YOUR FORMER BULLY?!” 

Keith sighed, he knew that was the reaction he was going to get from Lance.

“He’s not a bully anymore, we made up I guess,” Keith told him in a bored tone “Plus he was educated by Sam Holt and Pidge already agreed to go with him, right Pidge?” he looked over his shoulder at her, if she was shocked she was hiding it well, she was looking down at her now empty bowl in thought.

“PIDGE?!” Lance yelled walking over to her.

Her head snapped up and she looked at Lance “What?” she asked.

“Tell me you're not going to the ceremony with JAMES GRIFFIN!” 

It was Pidge’s turn to stand up now “Would you rather I go alone? You literally just said I couldn’t go alone.”

Lance blushed ever so slightly “No? Can’t you build a robot to go with? Or go with Matt?”

“Wow Lance,” Pidge said as unwanted tears filled her tired eyes “I must be so hideous if you think the only other way I could get a date was if I built one myself or if I go with my brother!” her voice wavered at the end of her sentence.

“Pidge that’s not what I meant!”

But she was gone, running off towards her room.

“Nice one Lance,” Keith said while he was drying his hands with a cloth.

Lance blushed “It's not what I meant!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come talk to me on the twitters @Aquaflowerbee
> 
> So I made Pidge love polenta because whenever I go Italy to see fam they always make me it and its BOMB AF.
> 
> Also, my Italian is ROUGH so if I got these wrong sorry and help a sister out if you know the correct terms...
> 
> va bene: all right.
> 
> così buono: So good.


	3. Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Keith tells James about the ceremony and Lance has some unknown feels.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So wow just a warning that this chapter is trash(tm) sorry in advance but like if you hate it I did warn ya...

Keith shook his head wanting to walk over to Lance and shake him until some sense smacked into his brain, but he didn’t, he dried his hands on the kitchen towel and sauntered straight passed Lance. He didn't go see Pidge assuming she wanted some time to herself, he stopped at the door that leads out of the kitchen and towards the front door “Leave her alone for a while.” he told Lance knowing the paladin would want to make sure Pidge was okay.

Lance looked at him with guilty eyes and nodded, Keith continued to walk out of the house, he was headed to the training grounds near the garrison, he knew he’d find James there.

\--

As Keith reached the training grounds, he saw that it was almost empty besides the few cadets that had stayed to practice their defence during lunch, the red paladin spotted the brown-haired boy he’d been looking for, he was in the far corner battling a warrior drone.

“James,” Keith said to get his attention.

James looked up from where he was training to see Keith walking towards him, he kicked the training drone square in the chest causing it to fall and disintegrate “Uh… Hey,” he said confused as to why Keith was there.

“I need to ask you for a favour,” Keith said.

“Okay?” James stopped what he was doing and gave Keith his full attention “What is it?”

“I need you to take Pidge to the ceremony tonight,” Keith said.

At the mention of Pidge’s name James’ cheeks heat up, not enough for it to be noticed by Keith but enough for James to look away “Um ok,” he replied quickly, his heart beating at the thought of taking Pidge to a fancy event, a date per se.

Keith figured it would be an easy ask “Thanks man, come to the house at around six tonight.” 

James nodded and watched Keith walk away. 

\--

Back at the house, Pidge was in her room; she made sure this time to lock the door, she lay on her bed and was messing with a techpad to get her mind off of Lance and the stupid ceremony that she didn't even want to go to. She didn’t know James and she didn't want to see Lance and Allura all dressed up nicely dancing around like a full-blown couple.

She gripped the techpad tightly in jealousy, she then heard a light knock on her door, she chose to ignore it not wanting to deal with anyone at that precise moment, she just wanted time to herself. The knock sounded again, groaning Pidge rolled off her bed and walked to the door, she took a deep breath and opened it, standing there with a smile was two female Alteans that she didn't expect to be there.

Allura stood holding a black garment bag “I come delivering gifts,” she said happily, behind her Romelle nodded with a smile “And I’m here to help.”

A bewildered Pidge looked at them “I’m sorry what's happening?”

Allura walked into Pidge’s room, and Romelle followed shutting the door behind her, Pidge looked at them and noticed they were both dressed for the ceremony already, Allura wore her signature Altean princess gown and her hair was down like the first time they’d all met her, Romelle was wearing a similar dress to Allura’s although more modernised and Earth-like, her hair was tied up in a formal bun. 

“You guys are already dressed?” Pidge asked them.

“Pidge! The ceremony is in an hour!” Romelle exclaimed.

“Oh.”

Allura unzipped the garment bag to reveal a dark emerald green dress, it was long and flowy, and the top half had a high necked lace detailing, it was beautiful “This is your dress for the night,” Allura stated, “Your mother supplied it.” 

‘Of course, she did’ Pidge thought, her mom knew her style perfectly. 

Allura handed her the dress “Get changed!” she said taking a seat on Pidge’s bed with Romelle.

“With you in here?” Pidge said.

“You’ll need help with the zip,” Allura said.

“And hair and makeup!” Romelle said excitedly, she’d always wanted a sister to do their hair and have girl chats and as much as she loved Allura, Pidge was closer to her age.

\--

The boys all waited in the lounge room for the girls to be ready, Shiro was talking about ceremony etiquette when someone knocked on their door, Keith stood up “That’ll be James,” he said and went to open the door, sure enough standing there was James, who like the rest of the paladins was dressed in a suit.

“Come in we’re all just waiting for the girls,” Keith told him and directed him towards the lounge.

Everyone greeted James except for Lance who glared at him, making James visibly uncomfortable.

“Lance stop glaring!” Keith said getting agitated.

“Are we seriously letting Pidge go to this ceremony with him!” Lance argued.

“Lance,” Shiro began “Pidge can make her own decisions.” 

Lance opened his mouth to argue, but that's when Allura and Romelle walked into the room “You ladies look lovely,” Adam said standing close to Shiro.

Allura walked up to Lance “Where’s Pidge?” he asked.

Keith was shocked that Lance wasn't being all… Lance like and fawning over Allura, but instead asking about Pidge. 

“She’s coming, she’s just a little slow in heels,” Romelle answered Lance’s question.

Once Pidge slowly but surely caught up and Lance laid eyes on her his stomach did that weird flippy thing it did when he looked at Allura for the first time ‘Weird’ Lance thought.

Pidge walked into the lounge room wearing the dress that fit her perfectly, she had discarded her glasses for the night, and Romelle had braid the sides of her hair out of her face and left the rest down in soft curls, she also put a small bit of liquid liner mascara on her eyes to accentuate them more, she didn't put any foundation on not wanting to cover up Pidge’s freckles and make her look unlike herself, she kept it natural just like Pidge.

“You look… um… really nice,” James stuttered out nervously “really beautiful actually.” 

Pidge blushed deeply “Thank you,” she’d never really spoken to James before, only seeing him in passing or talking to Keith in a corner, but up close she could see his hard grey-blue eyes, and his nervous smile, she thought he was cute. She stumbled over to him and grabbed onto his bicep; she could feel his firm muscles through his suit jacket “Sorry,” she mumbled, “I’m not great at walking in heels.”

He smiled at her and awkwardly said: “It’s okay you can hold onto my arm all night if you like.” 

Keith laughed “Real smooth.” he said making everyone laugh, except Lance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [TheDress](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/531354456030177977/)
> 
> [TheHair](https://www.pinterest.com.au/pin/468304061244174730/)
> 
>  
> 
> HMU on twitter fam <3  
> @Aquaflowerbee

**Author's Note:**

> Hope ya'll enjoyed next chapter up soon!
> 
> Come talk to me about Plance/Pidge/Voltron in general on twitter @Aquaflowerbee


End file.
